nihaokailanfandomcom-20200215-history
Transcript/Toyland
Toyland Season 1, Episode 8 (Opening shot: fade in to the interior of Kai-Lan's house. Rintoo, Tolee, Lulu, and Kai-Lan are in her room watching TV.) *[Rintoo] "Unrealistic Jesters. My favorite show." *[Tolee] "So many funny moments. I can't choose a favorite one." *[Lulu] "My favorite one is Ram. He's the funniest of the four." *[Kai-Lan] "Same. Especially during his punishments." *[Tolee] "Guys, keep watching!" *[Narrator, on TV] "Coming up. What's making Ram go...berserk? ... ...And which jester wishes Bingo wasn't his name-o?" *[Rintoo] (laughs) "I know who's gonna get punished in that episode." *[Lulu] "Who is it?" *[Rintoo] "You'll have to wait and see." *[Kai-Lan] "I don't mind spoilers. Really." *[Tolee] (looking around the room) "Say...where's Hoho?" *[Kai-Lan] "Maybe he's at home. And what about the robots?" *[Rintoo] "I think they're with Hoho. Maybe..." (Just then, the robots and Hoho rushed in.) *[Hoho] "Guys! You're not gonna believe this!" *[Rintoo] "What's up?" *[Thorn] "It's something so awesome!" *[Lulu] "Yes?" *[Cappy] "You'll wish you can go there everyday!" *[Rintoo] "Well, come on! Spit it out!" (Hoho pulls out a flyer. It has a picture of a theme park that's painted mostly in red and green.) *[Hoho] "Check out this flyer! There's this new theme park in Hula Duck Island called Toyland!" *[Jack] "Toyland!!" *[Tolee] "That sounds amazing. Tell us more!" *[Hoho] "I will! Okay, the flyer says that Toyland is the first amusement park built on Hula Duck Island! Everyone is welcome to have the fun of their lives at this park." *[Spike] "Awesome, right?" *[Rintoo] "Very awesome!" *[Lulu] "That's great. So when are we going? Right now?" *[Manny] "Yes! I want to go there right now!" *[Kai-Lan] "Then, let's go!" (Everyone rushes out of the house. Scene cuts to the gang getting on the train from Stompy Rides Again.) *[Cappy] "Wow. Is this train gonna take us to Hula Duck Island?" *[Rintoo] "Oh yeah." *[Kai-Lan] "Fasten your seatbelts, because this is gonna be a bumpy ride!" (starts the train) "Ready...we're off to Hula Duck Island!" (The train takes off down the track. Scene cuts to the train arriving at Hula Duck Island. Everyone got off the train.) *[Felix] "So...this is Hula Duck Island." *[Rintoo] "There's really not much to show you robots around." *[Tolee] "But we never forgot about the fun times we had here." *[Lulu] "I enjoyed the time we came here during Halloween. Everyone was wearing very nice costumes." *[Hoho] "And the time we brought Stompy along the second time we went." *[Kai-Lan] "And let's not forget the time we had that dance party." *[Kunekune] "You guys sure had good times." *[Rintoo] "We did." *[Lulu] "Hey, everyone! Look!" (She points to the theme park ahead.) *[Rintoo] "That's Toyland!" *[Kai-Lan] "Super!" *[Manny] "Let fun begin!" *[Everyone] "YEAH!" (Scene cuts to the gang approaching the entrance. The ticket person stands in the way.) *[Ticket man] "Tickets please." *[Tolee] "Hoho? We don't have any..." (Hoho holds up a lot of tickets. He smirked and nods his head. He gives the ticket man the tickets, and they are allowed to enter. The gang saw lots of Hula Ducks walking around.) *[Thorn] "Dude, there's a lot of Hula Ducks here!" *[Ulysses] "I'm surprised." *[Spike] "Where should we start?" *[Hoho] "Ooh! Let's go on that merry-go-round!" *[Ulysses] "Merry-go-rounds? I get sick on those rides." *[Kunekune] "I get sick on roller coasters." *[Felix] "Well...how about going on that ferris wheel?" *[Kunekune] "I don't like going up too high." *[Kai-Lan] "Well, why don't we go play some games?" *[Everyone] "Sure. Okay." *[Felix] "Let's do it." (Scene cuts to an apple bop game. Rintoo, Kunekune, Hoho, Spike, and Thorn arrived.) *[Rintoo] "So what do you guys say? Wanna bop some apples?" *[Spike] "I'm in." *[Thorn] "Same here, brother." *[Hoho] "Sure." *[Kunekune] "Okay." (They approach the large barrel full of water and a few apples floating around inside.) *[Rintoo] "Alright. Ready...steady...go!" (All ducked their heads in the water. A Hula Duck walks by and forcefully pushes Hoho into the barrel. The monkey peeks his head from the water.) *[Hoho] "Hey! Someone pushed me!" (Thorn pulls his head out of the water, holding the red fruit by the teeth. Now he removes it.) *[Thorn] "Who pushed you?" *[Hoho] "I don't know." (Suddenly, an apple was throw and Spike was hit in the head. The blow causes him to lose balance and fall down. Rintoo rushes over to him.) *[Rintoo] "Spike! What happened?!" (Spike gets up.) *[Spike] "I don't know. I..." (saw an apple next to him) "I think I was hit by an apple." (The five suddenly heard lots of quacking. Pan over to see four Hula Ducks arguing. Cut to the five.) *[Kunekune] "Do you think we should go over and break it up?" (Thorn runs over to the quarreling ducks.) *[Thorn] "Hey goofballs!" (The ducks stopped and turned to him.) "What are you guys arguing about?" (The ducks stared at him for a few minutes, then went back to arguing. Thorn rolls his eyes and shook his head. Suddenly, one of the ducks grabs a full bowl of ice cream and throws it onto the face of another duck.) *[Hoho] "Woah! That wasn't very nice!" (Dissolve to an arcade. Felix, Ulysses, Manny, Jack, and Tolee came in.) *[Manny] "Just imagine all the fun things we can do here!" *[Tolee] "What game should we play?" *[Jack] "We can just play any game! How about...that one?" (He hops over to a crane machine with toys inside.) *[Felix] "That?" (The other four walk over.) *[Felix] "I don't even know how to use those things." *[Ulysses] "You really don't know how to use a toy claw crane?" *[Tolee] "You just use the crane to get the toy you want and you drop it in the chute." *[Felix] "Hmm...I'll try it..." (He goes to the machine, when a Hula Duck gets in his way and uses it.) *[Felix] "Excuse me. I believe I'' was here first." (The duck quacks at him rudely and returns to playing.) *['Manny'] "Hello?! You just cut in front of my friend!" (No response. Suddenly, a group of Hula Ducks run over and carry the five out of the arcade. Then they lock the door and walked off.) *['Tolee'] "What was that for?" *['Felix'] "They just...kicked us out for no reason!" *['Jack'] "Good thing it didn't hurt." *['Ulysses'] "Whatever did they do that for?!" *['Manny'] "Yeah! How could they throw us out like that?!" (They five walk away. Dissolve to the exterior of a gift shop. Kai-Lan, Lulu, and Cappy approached.) *['Kai-Lan'] "Look, you guys. A gift shop." *['Cappy'] "Look at all those neat toys in there." *['Lulu'] "I like the red monkey right there. I actually have the same one at home." (Suddenly, the three heard arguing. Pan across to see two Hula Ducks arguing over a toy. After a while, it got more tensed. One of the ducks pushed the other one with so much force it bumped into a toy shelf behind it. All the toys fall on the duck. The three gasped.) *['Cappy'] "Did you see that?!" (The three run over to help the duck. They dug through the pile of toys to find the unconcious one. When they found him, he immediately quacks loud at them to go away. Then, the two ducks walks their separate ways.) *['Cappy'] "...What just happened?" (Scene cuts to all of the gang gathering together near an ice cream shop.) *['Kai-Lan'] "Have you guys noticed anything weird going on?" *['Rintoo'] "I think we did. Some Hula Duck was throwing apples at us." *['Felix'] "Then, we got kicked out of an arcade." *['Jack'] "But it didn't hurt." *['Cappy'] "And then we saw two Hula Ducks fighting." *['Manny'] "''That's too weird." *[Voice] "Welcome." (They turned their heads to two robots. One is a pale blue-skinned girl with orange hair and red eyes. She wears a purple dress and black Mary Janes. Her name is Sierra. The other behind her is an orange werewolf with blue eyes. His name is Walcott.) *[Kai-Lan] “Uh, hello. Are you the owners of this theme park?” *[Sierra] “Yes.” *[Walcott] “We sure sugar are.” *[Sierra] “Would you mind if we show you around? I’ve noticed that you’re all new here.” *[Kai-Lan] “Sure. Why not.” *[Sierra] “Great. Follow me.” (They gang followed the two robots. The jackalope suddenly has a scowl on his face.) *[Jack] (irked, to himself) “That girl is bad news. I’ve got my eye on her.” *[Sierra] “So, what are your names?” *[Kai-Lan] “I’m Kai-Lan. And this is Rintoo, Tolee, Hoho, Lulu, Cappy, Felix, Kunekune, Jack, Thorn, Manny, Spike and Ulysses.” *[Sierra] “Those are all wonderful names. I’m Sierra the Siren and this is my parter, Walcott the Werewolf.” *[Walcott] “Hi everyone!” *[Sierra] “So…how did you all hear of Toyland?” *[Rintoo] “Well, let’s just say we saw it on a flyer.” *[Jack] “We love all of it!” (His bubbly demeanor instantly shifts to deep bitterness, but neither Sierra or Walcott noticed. Jack’s furious look is directed just past Kunekune, but the dragon did not see it. Cut to the gang standing outside a circus tent.) *[Walcott] “The circus is my most favorite place to go in Toyland!” (Spike goes to touch a circus ball, but someone grabbed him. He got an eyeful of Jack’s angry stare and got pulled away from the toy.) *[Rintoo] “Can we go inside?” *[Sierra] “I only want the eight robots.” *[Kunekune] “Why only us robots?” (A large robotic hand stretches out from the tent, grabbing all eight of the robots and pulling itself back inside. The tent closes, and the five try to get in.) *[Hoho] “Alright! What’s this about?!” *[Sierra] “Oh! Can’t you see? All of you were so foolish enough to fall for my trick. All your robot friends are inside that tent.” *[Kai-Lan] “Let them out!” *[Walcott] “If you really want them out, you’ll have to go through us first.” (Suddenly, the tent opens back up. Coming out are the robots in their withered form. The five gasped in horror.) *[Hoho] “What did you do?!” *[Sierra] “Oh, don’t worry. Your friends will feel much better when we take them on our side.” *[Lulu] “No! We can’t let you do that!” *[Walcott] “Why not?” *[Rintoo] “Our friends will never join your side!” *[Walcott] “Well, what are you gonna do about it? Nothing. Because you have no one magical enough to stop us.” *[Sierra] “Good luck trying to get your friends back. Come, withered robots.” (Withered Kunekune and the others obeyed and followed Sierra and Walcott. The five remain surprised.) *[Tolee] “What are we gonna do?” *[Rintoo] “We’re gonna win our robot friends back, no matter what.” *[Lulu] “But how will we do that? What can we do about the Hula Ducks?” *[Kai-Lan] “Well, I bet Walcott and Sierra are behind all this. Maybe there’s some kind of machine somewhere that caused the Hula Ducks and the robots to behave in a bad way.” *[Hoho] “So they are scheming something!” *[Kai-Lan] “They definitely are up to something. But what…and why?” *[Rintoo] “Well, I think we should start looking around for anything unusual.” *[Tolee] “What exactly are we looking for?” *[Rintoo] “Some kind of…weird-looking machine…” *[Hoho] “Where should we start looking?” *[Rintoo] “We should start looking in…that warehouse.” (He points to a wide house in the distance. The gang run toward the warehouse. Scene cuts to them entering the warehouse. The gang start looking around.) *[Hoho] “You think the machine is in here somewhere, Rintoo?” *[Rintoo] “I’m almost certain.” *[Kai-Lan] “Okay, guys. Let’s look around.” (They do so. After a while, they start to get tired.) *[Rintoo] “Guys! Don’t give up! We have to keep looking!” *[Tolee] “But we’ve searched for two hours!” *[Lulu] “I’m too tired to move around now.” *[Kai-Lan] “Guys, Rintoo’s right. We can’t give up.” (Hoho leaned backward on something, but it’s not visible. Everyone saw this, and they gasped.) *[Hoho] “What?” *[Lulu] “How are you doing that?” *[Hoho] “Doing what?” (He puts a hand behind his back. He felt something metal.) *[Hoho] “…What is that I’m touching?” (Suddenly, the machine appears as if by magic. Everyone gasped.) *[Rintoo] “Could that be it?” *[Kai-Lan] “Let’s check it out.” (They look around the machine.) *[Hoho] “Guys…I think this is a mind-controlling machine.” *[Lulu] “You think?” *[Rintoo] “Do you think this might explain the Hula Ducks’ bizarre behavior?” *[Sierra] (from o.s.) “Yes it is.” (Gasps filled the room. Standing at the doorway is a rather angry Sierra and Walcott.) *[Sierra] “What are your fools doing in my secret lair?!” *[Rintoo] “''Your'' secret lair? Looks like a huge indoor dump site to me.” *[Sierra] “Rrrrrrggghh…what…did…you…''say''?” *[Rintoo] “Since when was the last time you cleaned the walls?” *[Sierra] (getting angrier) “I…don’t…need…to…CLEAN UP!!!” *[Walcott] “You better watch it, tiger.” *[Rintoo] “How do you manage to live in such a massive dump?” *[Sierra] (to Walcott) “Walcott, are you gonna let them insult me like that?!” *[Walcott] “What, you want me to cover for you while you attempt to rip your hair off in blistering fury?” *[Sierra] “TELL THAT TIGER THAT HE NEEDS TO KEEP HIS MOUTH SHUT!!!!” *[Walcott] “…” (giggling) “You know, you’re cute when you’re angry.” *[Sierra] “WALCOTT!!!” *[Walcott] “Alright!” (She pushed him forward. Hoho finds a hammer and starts whamming it at the invisible machine.) *[Sierra] “What are you doing?” *[Hoho] “Destroying something!” *[Walcott] “Stop it! That’s her mind-control machine!” *[Sierra] “WALCOTT!!!” *[Walcott] “Sorry!” *[Tolee] “What?” (Everyone looks surprised.) *[Hoho] “I knew it. This is a mind-control machine.” *[Sierra] “And you’re hammering it!” *[Tolee] “Sierra, what are you plotting?” *[Sierra] “That’s none of your business!” *[Kai-Lan] “Tell us the truth, Sierra. We know you’re up to something. You’re brainwashing the Hula Ducks and our robot friends. Tell us why you did it, Sierra. Why?” *[Sierra] (grunts) “…I want this stupid junk to myself.” *[Lulu] “What, this warehouse?” *[Sierra] “No! Toyland!” *[Rintoo] “You want a theme park all to yourself?” *[Tolee] “That’s downright selfish.” *[Hoho] “Exactly.” *[Lulu] “Who wants an entire theme park all to theirselves?” *[Walcott] “Sierra, of course.” *[Hoho] “Why would you want a whole amusement to yourself?” *[Sierra] “Because I…I hate sharing.” *[Kai-Lan, Rintoo, Hoho, Tolee, Lulu] “What?!” *[Sierra] “You heard me. I’m sharing nothing. You’ve got those mini little playgrounds at your home. Why can’t you go to those?” *[Kai-Lan] “This is a theme park. It’s for everyone.” *[Sierra] “Oh yeah? Well, I don’t care who built this theme park. I’m the only one who can have fun here.” *[Walcott] “You even won’t share it with me?” *[Sierra] “NO!!!” *[Tolee] “…I know how you feel. I didn’t like to share my panda plush toy, Pandy. I said that I am the only one who can play with it.” *[Sierra] “…Okay, but I don’t see how that can pursuade me to stop brainwashing everyone. If I ever see a Hula Duck on a ride, then I don’t let them.” *[Tolee] “When I didn’t want to share my Pandy, my friends try to show how important and fun it is to share.” *[Hoho] “When you share, everyone’s happy.” *[Lulu] “But brainwashing them to never go on the rides does nothing except make you look selfish.” *[Kai-Lan] “But when you’re being selfish, no one is happy.” *[Rintoo] “Sierra. Please undo the mind control so the Hula Ducks can have fun and have our robot friends back to they way they were.” (Sierra looks at them, then at the invisible machine.) *[Sierra] “Alright. I’ll undo the mind control, but promise me you stay away from me. Let’s go, Walcott.” (She left the scene. The werewolf hesitates a bit. He goes to the machine, and pushes a button. All the Hula Ducks in the park revert back to their normal selves. The eight robots come inside in their original forms.) *[Manny] “What’s up, guys?” (They all cheered and came together for a group hug. Then they pull away.) *[Kai-Lan] “We’re so happy you robots are back to normal!” (Walcott tries to quietly sneak out of the room.) *[Hoho] “Hey Walcott, thanks so mu—“ *[Walcott] “N-no time for that. I-I have to go. She’ll hurt me if I’m not by her side!” (With that, he ran out of the room. Dissolve to the whole theme park, decorated with party streamers and celebrating Hula Ducks are everywhere.) *[Lulu] “Now that’s what I call normal.” *[Hoho] “I think our work here is done, guys. We taught that Sierra a lesson or two.” *[Kunekune] “What lesson?” *[Rintoo] (chuckles) “Uhh, we’ll explain later.” *[Jack] “This feels like an ending. It doesn’t have to be an ending yet, right? ‘Cause we’ve got loooads of fun waiting for us!” *[Kai-Lan] “That’s right. It’s getting late, but I guess we can stay a little while longer.” (walking ahead) “Come on!” (The whole crew heads into the amusement park.) End of episode. Category:Robots are Magic/transcripts